Kohtaaminen
by WindyDragon
Summary: Minun versioni siitä, kuinka Evra ja Darren kohtasivat ensimmäisen kerran. Menee ensimmäisen kirjan tapahtumien mukaan, mutta mukana on itse keksimiäni juttuja, joten saattaa olla vähän hämmentävä...


**Hei kaikki! Tämä on ensimmäinen Darren Shan-fanfiktioni. Niitä ei ollut vielä yhtään ja ajattelin, että pakkohan jonkun on aloittaa, joten lähetin tämän tänne. Minulla on pidempikin Darren Shan- tarina, joten jos joku on kiinnostunut, arvostele tämä niin voin lähettää sen toisenkin. **

Kävelin kohti vanhaa teatterirakennusta, jossa Friikkisirkus esiintyi. Oli hämärä aamu, kello tuskin neljää, ja minä olin matkalla varastamaan Madam Octaa. Minä, Darren Shan, aioin varastaa vampyyrin hämähäkin.

Saavuin teatterirakennukselle ja astuin sisään. Käytäviä oli niin paljon ja oli niin pimeää, että eksyin. Sitten näin portaat, jotka veivät kellariin. Laskeuduin alas ja näin oven vieressä häkin.

Tirkisteltyäni lähempää huomasin, että häkissä nukkui Susimies!

Pelästyin niin, että hyppäsin taaksepäin. Jalkani osui johonkin pehmeään, ja käännähdettyäni huomasin seisovani käärmepojan vieressä. Poika oli neljä- tai viisitoista, ei paljon minua vanhempi. Käärme oli kietoutunut pojan suomuisen ruumiin ympärille, ja molemmat nukkuivat sikeästi.

Huokaisin helpotuksesta ja kävelin edemmäs. Kellarin perällä oli ruumisarkku, jossa vampyyri Crepsley nukkui. Arkun vieressä oli Madam Octan häkki.

Otin sen varovasti käteeni ja hiippailin ylös. Harhailin pitkään käytävissä, kunnes tulin saliin. Siellä oli vähän valoisampaa, joten saatoin huokaista helpotuksesta. Tiesin mihin suuntaan menisin, mutta seisoin vähän aikaa levähtämässä.

Ja silloin joku painoi kätensä suulleni. Pudotin Madam Octan häkin säikähdyksissäni, ja hämähäkki kipitti ulos häkistään.

"Mitä sinä kuvittelet tekeväsi?" Joku sihahti takaani. Käänsin päätäni ja näin käärmepojan. Hän oli ilmeisesti herännyt sen jälkeen, kun olin melkein kompastunut häneen.

"Olin lähdössä!" Vastasin ja kohotin jalkaani astuakseni eteenpäin.

"Älä liiku! Madam Octa hyökkää!" Poika varoitti. Seisahduin ja huomasin hämähäkin tuijottavan meitä ahneesti.

"Se on nälkäinen." Käärmepoika sanoi.

"Kyllä minä sen näen." Kivahdin.

Seisoimme liikkumatta ja tuijotimme hämähäkkiä vaikka kuinka kauan. Vanhempani huolestuisivat pian ja jalkojani pakotti.

"Aiommeko seistä tässä koko yön?" Ärähdin ja liikautin jalkojani. Madam Octa lähti välittömästi minua kohti.

Huomasin sen juuri kun se paljasti myrkkyhampaansa purrakseen. Käärmepoika tuuppasi minut pois tieltä ja kaaduimme molemmat maahan. Tajusin, että hämähäkki oli ehtinyt purra poikaa jalkaan. Madam Octa kipitti häkkiinsä, ja minä suljin häkin oven nopeasti.

Sitten vilkaisin maassa makaavaa käärmepoikaa ja nostin häkin syliini. Jokin kumma voima kuitenkin sai minut jäämään. Poika ei liikkunut. Hän kyllä yritti, muttei vain pystynyt. Hetken jo ajattelin, että se oli hänelle ihan oikein, mutta sitten hän alkoi puhua.

"Crepsley löytää sinut... vaikka minä en pysty kertomaan hänelle sinusta." Poika sanoi heikosti.

"Miten niin et pysty?" Kysyin ylimielisesti.

"Hämähäkin myrkky... lamaannuttaa ja lopulta tappaa minut." Käärmepoika sanoi ja katsoi minua vihaisesti.

Jalkani jäi ilmaan kesken askeleen. "Mitä?"

"Kuulit kyllä. Myrkky tappaa minut... ennen aamunkoittoa." Käärmepoika sanoi heikosti ja voihkaisi tuskasta.

"Tarkoitatko... että kuolet ennen kuin aurinko nousee?" Kysyin hiljaa.

Käärmepoika onnistui nyökkäämään. "Sen kun pakenet. Crepsley löytää sinut."

Kävelin hänen luokseen ja polvistuin. "Miksi pelastit minut?"

"Tiesin, ettet osaisi... hoitaa Madam Octaa. Et tiedä, miten vaarallinen se on." Käärmepoika vastasi.

Laskin Madam Octan häkin maahan ja käänsin käärmepojan selälleen. "Etsin Crepsleyn. Hän osaa varmasti auttaa." Sanoin ja nousin seisomaan.

"Hyödytöntä. Myrkkyyn... ei ole... vastalääkettä." Hänen puheensa muuttui yhä katkonaisemmaksi. Näin, että hänen oli vaikea hengittä.

"Palaan pian. Mutta en anna sinun kuolla minun takiani!" Sanoin ja juoksin pois. Vein Madam Octan häkin ruumisarkun viereen ja avasin arkun kannen.

Punatukkainen vampyyri heräsi välittömästi, ponnahti istumaan ja tarttui minua paidankauluksesta.

"Mitä sinä haluat?" Hän kysyi.

"Käärmepoika tarvitsee apua. Hämähäkkisi puri häntä." Vastasin ja yritin irrottaa hänen kätensä.

"Miten muka?" Vampyyri ärähti.

"Ole kiltti, Crepsley... Usko minua ja auta häntä." Pyysin.

Crepsley nousi seisomaan ja huokaisi. "Missä?"

"Salissa." Vastasin ja osoitin ylöspäin. Crepsley lähti kävelemään punaiset hiukset heiluen, ja minä seurasin häntä. "Älä seuraa minua." Hän ärähti hetken päästä.

"Mutta haluan tietää, miten..."

"Häivy! Minä huolehdin Evrasta!" Crepsley kivahti. Tajusin että hän puhui käärmepojasta.

Lähdin alistuneena teatterista, ja vuosi sen jälkeen tapasin Crepsleyn uudestaan.

Hän muutti minut puolivampyyriksi, koska halusin pelastaa ystäväni Steven. Hän oli onnistunut varastamaan Crepsleyn hämähäkin ja se oli purrut häntä.

Minun täytyi lähteä Crepsleyn oppipojaksi, ja eräänä päivänä saavuimme uudestaan Friikkisirkukseen. Crepsley ja minä menimme leirin johtajan, herra Pitkän luo. Hän antoi meille luvan liittyä leiriin. Crepsley nukkui myllyssä, mutta minut he päättivät laittaa jonkun esiintyjän telttaan.

"Minä taidan tietää, kenen telttakaveriksi Darren laitetaan." Crepsley sanoi hymyillen viekkaasti.

"Taidan arvata, mitä ajattelet." Pitkä vastasi. Sitten Crepsley lähti myllylle, ja minä jäin Pitkän vaunuun hetkeksi.

Pitkä vei minut teltalle aamunkoitteessa ja lähti sitten, jättäen minut seisomaan teltan ovelle. Näin, että riippumatossa nukkui joku. Hetken vain seisoin siinä yksinäni, tietämättä oikein mitä tehdä.

"Hei." Kuiskasin lopulta.

Riippumatossa nukkuva hahmo liikahti ja nousi istumaan. Sitten hän näki minut, ja minä näin hänet kunnolla.

"Evra?" Henkäisin hämmästyksissäni.

**No, mitä piditte? **


End file.
